


Slumber Party

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids Reset When They Get Overstimulated, Cock Rings, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Nude Photos, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Somnophilia, Teasing, sex contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Connor's kink for being fucked so hard he resets turns into a gleeful competition between himself and Hank against Nines and Gavin to see which human can reset their android lover first.With sexy results...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Slumber Party

They’d not long finished eating dinner, and the three of them were relaxing on the couch, Hank in the middle, Gavin to his left with his back against the opposite armrest, his feet in Hank’s lap, and Connor to his right, tucked up under his arm. 

Connor had picked a low effort movie to watch whilst they waited for Nines to return home from work. The atmosphere was easy and cosy. 

Gavin was tapping away on his phone, either playing a game or (most likely)messaging Nines whilst he was working. His attention was won however, when Connor made a completely unprovoked and highly sexual statement. 

“Hey Hank, remember last week when you fucked me so hard that I reset?” 

Gavin dropped his phone in his lap, and blinked wide eyed at Connor, and then looked to Hank as if he needed confirmation.

“Yeah, what about it?” Hank said, casually as he maintained eye contact with Gavin, whose mouth now fell open. 

“I want to do it again tonight,” Connor shifted, to look up at Hank, whose gaze floated over to Connor, “That can be arranged sweetheart,” He kissed Connor’s forehead and gave his waist a squeeze. 

“Uh?” Gavin’s intrigue punctuated the air. 

“Yes?” Connor addressed him pointedly. 

“Can I watch!?” 

“Hmm, you’ve been good. So yes. I think so, what do you say Hank?” Connor asked with an air of performance. 

“Sure, we should wait for Nines though.”

“Oh, of course,” Connor chimed.

* * *

Gavin couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, and now he was swimming in his own arousal, he needed to see it. He just. 

Needed to. 

He picked up his phone again and carried on pestering Nines.

> **(05:34pm) Gavin:** Hey
> 
> **(05:34pm) Nines:** Gavin. Please stop messaging. I’m trying to concentrate.
> 
> **(05:34pm) Gavin:** In a sec, Connor just told me that Hank fucked him so hard that he reset
> 
> **(05:35pm) Nines:** Yes. He told me.
> 
> **(05:35pm) Gavin:** Do all androids do that?
> 
> **(05:35pm) Nines:** Are you saying you want to find out with me?
> 
> **(05:36pm) Gavin:** Fucking. Y E S.
> 
> **(05:36pm) Nines:** I wonder if you’ll even manage it, well I suppose we’ll just have to find out.  
>  **(05:36pm) Nines:** Now _please_ stop messaging me.
> 
> **(05:36pm) Gavin:** Yeah, sorry. Love you ♥
> 
> **(05:37pm) Nines:** ♥

Fuck. Well, now Gavin was just hard. He’d have to wait it out. He placed his phone down on the table to resist messaging Nines. He shifted on the couch, changing sides so he could lay his head in Hank’s lap and hopefully ignore his boner whilst they watched whatever movie Connor had picked.

“Hi there,” Hank said, as Gavin lay his head down. 

“Hey,” Gavin replied, he sighed softly once he got comfortable. Hank’s arm settled along his torso, a comforting weight, and soon after he felt one of Connor’s hands idly stroking his hair. 

His boyfriends were so fucking good.

* * *

Nines had been kept at the office later than he’d liked, and now he was in a rush. It was one of those rare nights that all four of them were off together and he didn’t want to waste any more time. 

To his surprise Gavin had kept his promise not to message him, normally Gavin would only last an hour or so before pestering him again, and though Nines often complained that it was distracting (and it was, exceedingly), receiving Gavin’s stray thoughts always made him smile. He sent a text to the group chat to tell them he’d be home soon. Connor replied immediately saying he couldn’t wait, it came attached with a picture of Gavin napping in Hank’s lap with a caption that read, “You might want to come and wake your boy up.” 

To which Nines responded, “With pleasure.” 

He arrived home to see everyone in much the same place as the picture message had indicated, Gavin still sleeping ever so peacefully. 

Connor shifted, standing to greet Nines with a soft kiss to his cheek, “Welcome home,” he said softly, his voice low due to Gavin still sleeping.

“Glad to be back, it’s so good to see everyone. I missed you all,” Nines replied, just as softly. 

Hank eased himself up off the sofa, letting Gavin’s head down gently onto the sofa cushions. He pulled Connor and Nines into a bear hug, “Glad you’re back.”

“So you’ve been giving Gavin ideas then, Connor?” Nines asked smiling. 

“Yes,” Connor replied smugly, “And I’ve got an additional idea that I think could make for an interesting evening.”

“I’m listening,” Nines replied. 

“Well, what if we turned it into a game between Hank and Gavin, to see which of us will reset first?” Connor said with a cheeky smile. 

“I’m up for it, I’m sure Gavin will be too,” Nines replied, looking between Connor and Hank, “This isn’t going to be fair on him is it?”

“Oh, of course not,” Hank smirked. 

“Good for us that he likes that then isn’t it?” Nines answered back, “I think it’s about time I woke him up. Why don’t you two go ahead?” 

“That sounds delightful, see you in a while,” Connor said, giving Nines a brief kiss before dragging Hank off to their bedroom. 

Nines walked around the sofa and observed Gavin as he slept for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, but he wouldn’t remain that way…

* * *

Gavin's slumber fell away from him slowly, he sensed Nines’ delicate butterfly kisses chasing from his collarbone to his neck and Nines’ hands working his cock. Gavin smiled as he became more aware of himself, his sluggish mind being eased into the moment in his most favourite way.

Involuntarily he started to thrust up into Nines’ grasp, “Mmm- Mornin’,” Gavin said, his eye opening slowly to the wondrous sight of Nines about him. 

Nines cracked a smile, “Good Morning,” he replied, biting his lower lip as his hand stroked gracefully over Gavin’s cock, “Hank and Connor have already gone through to the bedroom to get ready.”

“Yeah?” Gavin whispered back, his body yielding to Nines’ attention. 

“You want to join them don’t you?” Nines teased, picking up the pace a little to make Gavin squirm.

“Ah! Yes. As nice- Fuck!” Gavin exclaimed, his hips rolling up harder. 

“Oh dear Gavin. Don’t get carried away now…”

“Fuck- Fuck you Nines!” Gavin laughed, he took a few breaths and steadied himself, “I was gonna say, as nice as this is can you stop?”

“You only need to ask,” Nines’ smile got even wider as he released Gavin.

“Bitch,” Gavin said as he pulled Nines on top of him into a passionate kiss, more grateful than needy, conveying his thanks for how Nines had woken him up without having to say the words. Nines was good like that, and Gavin had nothing but love for him and the ways they’d learnt each other. 

The kiss broke when Gavin ran out of breath, and Nines took his chance then to reply, “You wouldn’t change me though.”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Gavin said, he placed one last lazy peck against Nines’ lips, “‘spose we’ve been keeping them waiting?”

“Yes we have,” Nines stood pulling Gavin to his feet with him, “Let’s not make them wait any longer else they’ll get started without us.”

It was entirely unsurprising when Gavin pushed open the door to Hank and Connor’s bedroom to find that they’d already gotten tangled together. 

“Couldn’t wait then,” Gavin remarked.

“You know how impatient Connor gets,” Hank answered so casually, very impressive for someone who had Connor bouncing eagerly in their lap. 

“Not really fair of you to get started without us,” Gavin said bluntly. 

“If you’d been awake when I got here you would’ve been watching them, like the little pervert you are,” Nines replied, his voice low and thick as it spilled into Gavin’s ear from behind him. He hadn’t noticed that Nines had gotten so close, his face burned red from Nines words, they jolted through him, a hot bolt of humiliation to his arousal.

“No I wouldn’t have,” Gavin turned to face Nines, squaring up to him, “I would’ve waited for you.” 

“Is that right?” Nines smiled widely at him. 

Gavin pulled him down into a rough kiss, getting combative in a way that always set both of them off, they wrestled a little and fell down together onto the bed beside Hank and Connor.

* * *

“You’re missing quite a show here Con,” Hanks’ voice pierced Connor’s concentration, his movement stuttered, he came to a stop and sighed, settling his weight down onto Hank’s lap, feeling delightfully full. His eyes gently opened and he looked to his right where Gavin and Nines were making out on the bed next to himself and Hank.

Though perhaps making out was an inaccurate statement. Fighting with mouths suited what they were doing better. 

“They’re like a couple of teens aren’t they?” Hank observed, glancing between them and Connor.

Connor smiled, “Yes, quite.” 

Hank and Connor exchanged an amused look as Gavin finally managed to get Nines undressed and underneath him in the fury of their embattled embrace. 

“Ready to begin properly?” Connor teased.

“Yes,” Gavin asserted, ego artificially puffed up from ‘winning’ against Nines, but they all knew it had only been because Nines had let him win. 

“Hank, I want to swap places, and lie down next to Nines,” Connor informed his lover. 

“Of course, gotta set the scene right? A bit of friendly competition,” Hank said, flashing a grin at Gavin, “If you’re up for it of course Gav.”

“Wait what?” 

“Whilst you were napping the three of us got to talking, we thought it would be fun to see who could set off a reset first, Hank or yourself… Are you game?” Connor asked, smiling ever so slyly, as Hank shifted and set him down on the mattress. 

“Fucking yes, of course I’m game,” Gavin replied enthusiastically, his glee contagious in that way that always made the room brighter. All four of them were smiling wide.

“Oh, Hank, when I do reset. Fuck me through it- I want to wake up the same way I went out,” Connor said this confidently. Hank, of course, was already aware of his kink, as too was Nines. He said it aloud to both inform, and to tease Gavin, and it worked wonderfully. Gavin’s expression shifted from determined to aghast, then back to determined again as he cast his gaze over Nines. 

Nines picked up the point immediately, not missing a beat, “If you’re wondering if I desire the same treatment as Connor, I do. Whether you’re capable of getting me there remains to be seen.”

Gavin looked scandalized, it was utterly adorable. 

Connor and Hank shared another silent amused look. Winding Gavin up was far too much fun, and he was into it, that just made it all the more fun. 

Though it had taken a while for them all to get Gavin to come clean about his specific kinks, he had finally admitted that he enjoyed being teased and humiliated by the three of them. Of course it had taken a while of them exploring the dynamic, and at first he could only really take it from Nines, but as things went on he requested Hank and Connor join in. Gavin admitted he could only really do that when he felt he could trust them. Connor recognised how precious a thing Gavin’s trust was too. He often thought about how bizarre it was they’d ended up here, especially given how fraught his relationship with Gavin had been before, but Connor was so happy, he wouldn’t trade any of this, not for a second.

“Mock me all you like, I’ll prove you I’m capable,” Gavin said, his cheeks flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. 

“Is that so?” Nines pressed Gavin’s buttons even more.

“Yes, it fuckin’ is,” Gavin’s expression shifted once more into a confident smile. 

“You ready now?” Hank chimed in, grinning wide.

“Yes. I’m growing a little bored here,” Connor added. 

“Fuck you both,” Gavin shot back, smiling, “I’ll start when I’m good and ready.” 

“What about when I’m ready?” Nines goaded once more, his familiar ‘only-for-Gavin-’ sneer turned up the corner of his mouth. 

As flushed as Gavin was that only made him worse, he was almost practically scarlet by this point, “Well, are you?” He mumbled.

“Yes, Gavin. Please,” Nines said, sounding put upon.

With that Gavin made his first thrust into Nines, and Hank followed immediately sinking into Connor.

Connor sighed, a pleased noise that seemed to drift out of him. As much fun as it was pressing Gavin’s buttons, this was better, Connor’s hand automatically drifted to the side to locate Nines’, and successfully so, they locked hands, fingers interlacing as their lovers fucked into the pair of them. 

Nines and Connor let their feelings, both physical and emotional, intermingle in the open interface between them. No words were needed, they could each feel the other, and the connection between them only served to heighten the intimacy. 

Of course, this didn’t stop Hank from goading Gavin, in fact, it had even encouraged him. 

“I hope you two are comparing notes,” Hank said, glancing over Connor and Nines before catching Gavin’s eyes, “We need to know who’s performing better.” 

“We weren’t, but we can do, what do you think, Nines?” Connor replied with a mischievous grin. 

“I’m more than happy to, if you are Gavin?”

“Fucking, bring it on,” Gavin responded as he upped the pace and depth of his thrusts. 

Nines let the sensations through the interface, and Connor felt them, he moaned along with Nines as he felt what Nines was feeling, “Mmm, that’s good,” Connor sighed.

“I think I can beat it,” Hank replied, gripping Connor’s hips tight as he matched pace with Gavin, though of course by the nature of Hank’s anatomy, Connor was already considerably more stimulated than Nines.  
“Hank!” Connor yelped, and Nines’ moaning got even louder as he felt what Connor was feeling in exchange.

“Sounds like I’m winning Gavin, what’re you gonna do about that?” Hank teased Gavin yet again. 

“Fuck. You. Hank!” Gavin went even harder. Brutal pace now as he put all of himself in it, Connor felt it through the connection, he was already very overwhelmed and this was certainly making it more intense, but when Hank matched Gavin so easily and so marvelously, Connor felt his first orgasm building quickly. 

The heavy intensity of every single sensor inside him lighting up beautifully as Hank fucked him thoroughly, and the feeling of Gavin’s efforts forming a ghost of Nines’ pleasure in his perception had him crashing over, Connor experienced a glorious forty-five seconds of total bliss before he settled back into himself, just in time to hear Hank’s voice rumble above him. 

“You look a little tired Gavin.” 

“Not. Just. Focused.” Gavin replied. 

Connor didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Gavin was telling the truth, he could feel the steady and valiant effort Gavin was putting in through Nines’ interface, he could feel exactly how _good_ Gavin was making Nines feel. 

“Sure about that?” Hank prodded further between laboured breaths of his own.

“Yes. Sure.” Gavin’s answer came back tinged with annoyance, but he smiled. 

“He’s doing well Hank, maybe you should concentrate on what you’re doing instead of what Gavin is doing,” Connor said wryly. 

They all knew how to hit Gavin’s buttons, but Connor was the one with the power to hit Hank’s buttons the best, and he often used that power to get _exactly_ what he wanted in bed. 

Hank smirked at Connor, he shook his head slightly, “Little shit.”

That was the only warning that Connor got before Hank absolutely ploughed into him. 

“Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Hank!” Connor’s voice ripped out of his vocal module so hard it fizzled out into static. 

He was just about recovering from his first orgasm, and now he was being completely obliterated, and he _loved_ ever single second of it. 

He didn’t quite believe that _it_ would happen so soon into the evening, but it certainly was, there was no doubt at all. His processors vouldn’t keep up with the relentless, hard deep and exquisite fucking Hank was giving him. Combined with what Nines was feeling too, and especially when he started to feel Nines crest he didn’t stand a chance, he was being _sent_. His HUD flooded with errors, too fast to dismiss even if he had wanted to, they completely covered his vision, a blanket of brilliant red, all he could feel was pressure and pleasure and the connection that all of them shared combining into one giant overwhelming wave. And it got so much that he just-

> **[SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 05 SECONDS]  
>  [ENABLE AUTOMATIC RESTART? Y/N]  
>  [Y]**

* * *

Nines felt Connor tip over, and crash down beautifully, he also knew that Connor had enabled his automatic restart as he went out, and whilst Nines missed the warmth and the many pleasant sensations that had suddenly become absent when their interface terminated he was happy that Connor got what he wanted. 

However, feeling how intense it had been for Connor made it harder to appreciate the earnest and valiant effort Gavin was putting in. Unfortunately Gavin had two things working against him. The first, that Nines was built stronger and more durable than Connor, and second Gavin wasn’t as strong as Hank. Not that Gavin was unfit by any means, but matching a man with Hank’s attributes would be a push for most people. 

Hank had slowed as he continued to fuck Connor as per Connor’s request, but Gavin had too, he _was_ getting tired now. 

“Gavin… You’re running out of momentum. I don’t think you’ll be able to get there,” Nines prodded at Gavin’s ego, hoping it would stoke the embers back into a blaze. 

“I-” Gavin panted heavily, “I will.”

“You’re strugglin’ Gav,” Hank added. 

“F- Fuck you!” Gavin tried to pick up the pace, but he was getting really exhausted. 

“Do you need Hank to help you Gav?” Nines said casually. 

“What!?” 

“Well, maybe you could do it if you had a hand,” Nines replied. 

“No! Fuck you!” Gavin protested. 

It worked, Gavin practically burst into flames. He pulled out and rolled Nines over onto his front. Grabbing Nines hips and forcing his ass into the air. 

“Stay.” Gavin warned, he got up to fetch something from the dresser, Nines couldn’t help but peek over his shoulder to see what it was. 

“A cockring Gavin? Wouldn’t that be cheating?” Nines asked, smiling slyly. 

“Yeah, doesn’t seem in the spirit,” Hank added, he was still fucking Connor slowly, waiting for him to reboot. 

“It’s not cheating. The only part of the challenge was to see _if_ I could get Nines to reset, there wasn’t any mention of _how_ I might do it,” Gavin said firmly, returning to the bed after having fitted himself with the silicon ring. 

“Hmm,” Hank mused, “I suppose. What do you think, Nines?”

“I’ll allow it. If it gets me what I want tonight then I don’t really care how he does it,” Nines replied. 

“Oh, you’ll fucking get it,” Gavin said, brimming with confidence once more as he took his place behind Nines. 

“Really? Then fucking show me,” Nines challenged, and Gavin rose to it. 

He gripped Nines hips as hard as he could as he slipped into him without any great ceremony, and proceeded to fuck into him the hardest he’d ever managed before, pushing himself to the limit in an attempt to achieve his goal.

Nines _felt_ it. He’d be worried about Gavin over exerting himself if it didn’t feel so fucking amazing. Pressure sensors shooting off as Gavin slammed into him over and over again. Processors overheating. He recognised the surge, having felt it first through Connor mere moments before. 

Gavin’s thrusts seemed to knock moans out of him as his sensors overloaded. He found he couldn’t really _say_ anything either, which was unusual since he would normally take such pleasure in goading and teasing Gavin whilst they fucked. He could only moan and scream now as Gavin pounded into him relentlessly. 

Suddenly, he caught-  
He caught the force of his orgasm, and he came. 

Hard. 

So very hard. 

He felt as though his brain had fucking melted.  
And then the familiar error message popped up, flaring bright in his already crimson HUD.

> **[SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IN 05 SECONDS]  
>  [ENABLE AUTOMATIC RESTART? Y/N]  
>  [Y]**

* * *

“Gavin… Gavin!” Hank called out. 

“What?” he snapped. 

“Slow the fuck down, you did it,” Hank said, clearly impressed. 

“Yes! Thank fuck!” Gavin sighed out, he slowed down to a stop, so fucking exhausted from the effort, he pulled out and discarded the cockring. 

He then stood up. 

“The fuck are you doing Gav?” Hank asked, becoming momentarily distracted from his slow languid sex with Connor to follow Gavin with his eyes. 

“Proof,” Gavin said bluntly, he slipped out into the living room to pick up his phone and returned to snap a picture of Nines on the bed, ass up, his own lubricant dripping down his thighs, eyes closed. He looked _gorgeous_. 

“Want one of Connor before he wakes up too?” Gavin asked Hank. 

Hank smiled, “Sure, go ahead.” 

Gavin framed up the shot and took it, and just as he did Connor blinked awake - Gavin had managed to capture the moment his eyelids were half open and his LED blinked solid blue. 

“Woah,” Gavin let out looking between the picture and Connor, blushing furiously. 

“What?” Connor said, smiling as he looked up to Hank, who’d kept his promise. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Gavin said plainly. 

“Taking naughty photographs of me whilst I’m asleep, Gavin? Rude,” Connor gently ribbed him in between satisfied sighs. 

“Hank wanted it,” Gavin said, a cheeky smile forming on his face as he tried in vain to get Hank into trouble.

“Mmm… If it’s Hank I can forgive him,” Connor replied. 

“Unfair.” Gavin pouted.

“It be like that,” Hank added, “Hadn’t you better see to Nines before he wakes up?” 

“I was just going to!” Gavin placed his phone on the bedside cabinet and resumed his position behind Nines, since Nines had woken him up in the best way earlier, it only seemed fair to repay the favour. 

This time he entered gently, fucking him at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the sensations and letting them wash over him rather than holding back and desperately trying not to blow his load too early like he was before. Besides, he was so fucking sore and achey that this was just about as much as he could manage anyway. 

The atmosphere in the room had shifted considerably since they started, instead of combative and urgent, it felt easy and languid, indulgent even. The air was full of Hank and Connor’s gentle breathing as they fucked lazily, and the soft slapping of flesh against android flesh. Gavin got lost in not only that, but the feeling of Nines beneath him, tight and cool around his cock. 

After a few more minutes (that felt much, much longer than that) Nines began to shift underneath Gavin, “Mornin’ Nines,” he greeted. 

Nines looked over his shoulder, his eyes met Gavin’s, they were soft and full of contentment.

“Morning Gavin,” he replied, his voice thin and delicate.  
“Fuck,” Gavin gasped, his orgasm started to build, slowly, and he didn’t even try to fight it. 

“You’re gonna come aren’t you Gav?” Nines asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, so close now that he could feel the heat inside him pool and rise. 

“Do it then,” Nines goaded him once more.

“F- Fuck!” Gavin cried out as he came, filling Nines and collapsing forward onto Nines’ back. He was utterly exhausted, covered completely with his own sweat, and once he'd settled like that he found he didn’t entirely have the energy to move. 

“Gavin?” He heard Nines as after him as his eyes slipped shut and he crashed down hard. 

* * *

Hank was the last one to come, he usually was, and he certainly didn’t mind that either. He enjoyed getting to watch the boundless display of his partners falling apart one by one around him; each beautiful in their own way. 

Now Gavin was out like a light, and Nines had settled him down onto the bed, snuggling up beside him and softly combing through his hair as he looked over his favourite boy fondly. 

He switched his focus entirely onto Connor, and Connor alone. His eyes found Connor’s soft pleading brown ones and a spark went off in his gut. 

“Please Hank, fill me up. I’ve waited so long,” he whimpered. 

“Fuck, Connor, I will. I will,” Hank picked up the pace a bit. 

“I’ve been good for you haven’t I?” Connor asked, biting his lip. 

“Yes. Connor. Fuck, you’ve been such a good little _slut_ for me,” Hank said, and there wasn’t any doubt about it. Connor had been, as he always was, absolutely filthy for him. When he got like this, all needy and insistent, it always twisted Hank’s arousal in exactly the right way. 

“Oh! Hank! Please,” Connor whined as he came again, fuck only knew how many times that had been tonight, but the way Connor’s hole clamped around him sent Hank too. 

He finally let go, letting himself spill inside Connor with one final thrust and a loud growl as he emptied. He fell forward, his head resting on Connor’s shoulder whilst he breathed through the aftermath. He floated in his feelings here for a while, nearly slipping into sleep himself until he felt Connor’s hands roll him off onto his side. Connor wiggled his way into Hank’s arms, becoming his little spoon as they rested, exhausted together. 

* * *

They must have been quite a site, four men sharing one Kingsize bed, two couples, spooning and facing each other. There wasn’t any judgement within this room though, it was now finally at peace. Everyone felt it, all four of them completely relaxed and at ease. 

Gavin was still lethargic, falling in and out of sleep, he heard the others chatting to each other, but only caught snatches of their conversation. Something about taking their own pictures of him now he looked all tuckered out, he didn’t mind of course because he knew the first thing he’d do tomorrow morning would be to send the photos he took of Nines and Connor to the group chat whilst they were on shift.

He smiled to himself, and as he drifted softly back into sleep again he thought, for the second time that night that his boyfriends were so good. 

So _fucking_ good.


End file.
